See You Again
by Lynne Braginski
Summary: A pasado ya ocho años y todos han olvidado lo sucedido, incluso el mismo Arthur, ahora él tiene una familia, pero un inesperado día se reencuentra con Marianne ¿Qué pasara ahora que encuentre a Marianne y esta tenga familia?, ¿Y su hijo/a? ¿Aceptara los hechos? - continuación de Hello GoodBye - Spain x Fem! France, Uk x Fem! Japan, leve Uk x Fem! France. *AU*


Fue un dolor de cabeza subir esto, iba a ser multi-capitulo y llovía y yo no apague la compu y se murió mi compu y no tenia un respaldo y esto lo hice en 1 día y va dedicado a Mad, espero que te guste C:

* * *

See You Again

Era un día normal en Parc Floral de Paris, era un día soleado, no se mostraba ninguna nube o cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar o modificar ese hermoso día, Arthur Kirkland, un adulto de 30 años, infantil y un tsundere, cómo su esposa solía llamarlo, vestía unos jeans, unas zapatillas*, una camiseta azul oscuro, caminaba (corría) tomando de la mano a una pequeña niña no mayor a 6 años, esta llevaba un vestido rojo, y era muy parecida a su madre, excepto sus ojos, eran color hazle, y está sonreía mientras trataba de correr lo más rápido, y parecía que se perdía entre la multitud, todo poder subirse a un pony (caballo), ya que había una fila algo larga, sólo hacia lo que cualquier padre haría para cumplir los caprichos de su hija, ya que ese día estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija, la pequeña Amy Kirkland, producto de su matrimonio con Sakura Honda, pero dejando todo esto a un lado, las quería a pesar de lo que había pasado años atrás con Marianne, dio un suspiro y alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era un día especial y no debía reprimirse por los hechos sucedidos

Subió a la pequeña en el pony y veía cómo está daba vueltas en el caballo, ella solo se divertía y se mostraba muy feliz, después de bajar comenzó a correr, un poco después de media hora, la niña se acostó en el pasto y suspiro, volteo a ver su padre y pido una soda, la cual Arthur se la negó, los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y no tuvo más que aceptar y comenzaron a caminar, pero la pequeña iban tan distraída que no noto un pequeño escalón y termino cayéndose, obteniendo así un raspón, y como era de esperarse Amy comenzó a llorar, Él anglo-parlante no sabía qué hacer, así que tomo a la pequeña y cargo a la pequeña sentándola en el banco más cercano, y corrió en busca de ayuda

Tsk, acaso no había nadie en ese parque 5 minutos recorriéndolo y nadie, pensaba en Inglés y empezó a regresar para llevarla a casa, y de regreso pudo notar que cerca de esa banca estaba una mujer, hablaba y trataba de calmar a su hija, mientras pasaba un paño por su rodilla.

Se paró en seco, y observo fijamente, ese cabello castaño ¿Acaso seria era ella?

- ¿Cuál es tú nombre pequeña? - preguntó la dama a la niña  
+ Mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños, pero usted me ha ayudado así que no es una extraña –sonrió la pequeña- Amy Kirkland

La dama se paró y la miro directamente a los ojos, era imposible, Kirkland, ese apellido, ¿Era posible? Mantuvo la mirada fija en la niña, como buscando una respuesta. Era imposible

- Será mejor que me valla, ¿Alguien vino contigo? – pregunto algo temerosa  
+ Papá vino, pero fue buscar ayuda – sonrió inocentemente-

Estaba nerviosa. Simplemente quería irse, cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó, temía alzar la mirada, comenzó a levantarse lentamente con la cabeza baja y cerró los ojos y finalmente alzó la cara al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y allí estaban esos ojos verdes y claros, cómo olvidar esa mirada que la veía con la misma sorpresa que a ella, Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salía, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, el silencio era incómodo hasta que la pequeña rompió aquel tenso ambiente

- Papi la señora me ayudó – decía mientras jalaba la camisa de Arthur

El seguía en shock, en verdad era ella después de estos 8 años, pero ella había desaparecido (literalmente) del mapa y ahora aparecía. . . de la nada.

- Un gusto volver a verte Arthur  
+ Marianne, ¿En verdad eres tú?+ no podía creerlo, era ella.  
- Claro, ¿He cambiado mucho en todos estos años? No me sienta bien esto de envejecer y menos sí tienes hijos -río bajito-  
+ ¿Hijos? -pregunto casi con asombro-  
- Sí, un par de gemelos y una pequeña

¿Y su hijo? ¿Lo había regaló? ¿O algo peor?

- Creo que debo irme Antonio espera por mí, adiós Arthur nos vem- no término de decir la frase y este la tomo de la muñeca  
+ ¿Qué pasó con mi hijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Vive contigo?- dijo espontáneamente el Inglés  
- Estamos bien, no hay más que decir - trato de zafarse  
+ ¿Podría conocerlo? ¿Dime sabe de mí? – Decía con nerviosismo el rubio  
- Sígueme y no hagas muchas preguntas – el rubio iba a protestar – Por favor, es lo único que pido – dijo Marianne, el solo se limitó a asentir-

Arthur tomo de la mano a hija y ambos la seguía, Marianne hablaba con la pequeña y la niña reía y le correspondía la conversación.

Finalmente cuando estaban por llegar, una niña salto sobre ella y gritaba "Mamá ¿Porque has tardado tanto? ¿Tienes dulces?", Marianne la cargo y beso su frente.

¿Ella era la hija de Arthur?, tenía un verde vivo y alegre que se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. Y aquel cabello castaño que era idéntico al de la Francesa

- No mi amor, estoy bien sólo encontré un viejo conocido -Dijo ella en un tono muy dulce  
¿Ella era su hija? ¿Acaso no iba a decirle que él era su padre?  
- Isabel te presento a Amy, es hija del señor Kirkland y es casi de tú edad, Arthur ¿Las dejarías jugar juntas?- Sonrío, y la niña saludo con la mano.  
+ Isabel Fernández, un gusto –dijo casi gritando la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes. Y sin más la castaña jaló a la otra y corrían entre el pasto cerca del río.

A menos de tres metros dos niños discutían, divertida se acercó y les dio una bolsa de dulce a cada uno, uno bufo y guardo los dulces en una bolsa de su chaqueta mientras que el otro se los comía cómo sí no hubiera un mañana

-Alfred te dará un quién sabe que antes de los quince – decía el rubio de ojos purpura/azul, y cabellera ondulada.  
+HAHAHA Matthew, un Hero cómo yo necesita mucha energía para salvar a las personas –respondió el chico llamado Alfred  
- Nadie quiere un Hero gordo – Le contesto Matthew

Y pronto habría una pelea, se interpuso y afino la garganta  
- Niños un viejo amigo quiere saludarlos y compórtense especialmente tú Alfred -los tomo de las mano- él es el Señor Kirkland  
+Arthur Kirkland un gusto – dijo y extendía la mano, el primero en saludar fue Matthew y respondió con un "el gusto en mío" y un pequeño apretón de manos, después fue Alfred quien grito "Yo soy Alfred THE HERO, HAHAHA" recibiendo un pequeño golpe de Matthew y un reproche de Marianne

+Y a mí no me lo presentas -dijo una voz cercana a ellos  
-Antonio –dijo Marianne entusiasmada, Matthew y Alfred gritaron "Papá". Y como arte de magia la pequeña Isabel apareció y salto sobre su papá. Arthur los miro con cierto recelo, y se aclaró la garganta

- Disculpa Arthur –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Antonio – Antonio, él es Arthur, un viejo amigo, Arthur, Antonio, mi esposo

+Un gusto Arthur –dijo Antonio mientras extendía su mano. El británico solo respondió el saludo, pero no dijo. Nada

- Bueno Arthur, debemos irnos, Antonio ¿Nos ayudas? – dijo la castaña mientras señalaba una canasta y una manta.

+ Claro –dijo mientras le daba un beso liguero en los labios a Marianne  
- Ayuden a papa niño, mientras me despido del Señor –

Miro a Arthur, y este solo bajo la mirada, ella era feliz, con alguien más, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el daño que él le había hecho.

- Fue un gusto volver a verte Arthur – decía mientras lo abrazaba y hundía su rostro entre su pecho – buena suerte con ella –y se separó de el – fue un placer. . . Verte otra vez –fijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del parque.

* * *

Tomatazos bien recibidos xD, lo sé me lo merezco


End file.
